World of Fun
by angelic memories
Summary: A collection of oneshots in response to A Child's Play Challenge where all prompts are connected to children's lullabies and nursery rhymes.
1. Rainy Days

This is an entry for A Child's Play Challenge. I figured that I would create small drabbles for each of the nine prompts.

Theme: Rain, Rain, Go Away

100 words minimum: 507 words used

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I make no profit from this story.  
(Let this be a blanket disclaimer for any work posted under this title)

* * *

Rainy Days

For three days the heavens released everything from a light drizzle to buckets of water over the land. The fog accompanying the weather made everyone shiver from dampness in the air. A mist prevented anything from drying even when taking shelter under dense foliage, or in a cavern.

Kagome's gaze was joined with another as they looked out the mouth of their shelter to the wet world. There was a soft sigh that caught her attention before she turned to face the small girl of nine or ten. It was obvious that the child didn't like being cooped up for too long. Especially with very little to do.

Looking over her shoulder, she took note of the inu, he had retrieved her from her camp, much to Inuyasha's displeasure, and forced her to come in order to keep his ward company. Though Kagome willingly came, it wasn't for Rin's sake. The miko was determined to find out why the inu was taking a interest in her. He was completely capable of finding another to come and 'play' with his ward. Yet he came for her. Even now she as she turned back to the mouth of the cave, she could feel his gaze upon her.

"You know Rin, in my village there is a song we sing when it rains. Some people think it works like an enchantment to make the rain go away when sung by a child," Kagome spoke out against the silence.

"Really?" the young girl asked in disbelief.

Kagome nodded. "It goes like this: rain, rain, go away, come again another day, little Rin would like to play."

"It has my name in it," the girl exclaimed in shock.

"Of course, because you have to say the name of the person wishing for it to stop raining. Why don't you try it and see if it works."

Rin smiled and cleared her throat before beginning to sing the short song. "Rain, rain, go away, come again another day, little Rin would like to play."

Two sets of eyes look to the drizzling rain outside. After a minute they noticed that there was no change.

"Hm… why don't you try again, only louder this time?"

The girl stood up and moved closer to the mouth of the cave. At the top of her lungs she began to sing. Once she was finished Rin continued to watch the world outside. She was going to try the song once more but stopped suddenly.

"Look Kagome! It stopped… it stopped raining! Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is going out to play!" she squealed and quickly rushed outside onto the wet grass, dancing around in circles.

The miko chuckled as she watched the excited child. From behind her a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What witchcraft have you preformed?"

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, noticing the question gaze that bore into her, and with a bright smile and sweetly said, "It's a secret."

She found that she was quite please with herself even with the low growling in directed towards her from behind.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	2. Under the Moon

Theme: Hey, Diddle Diddle

100 Words Minimum: 532 words used

* * *

Under the Moon

One soft thud was followed by another and another. At long last a defeated sigh was seized from the woman at the edge of the campsite.

"Damn it, where did that dish go? And where is my spoon?" Kagome mumbled angrily. "Honestly it's not like they grew feet and ran away or something."

With arms crossed over her chest, the woman looked around the small camp. Things were quiet, too quiet. But that was what she got from getting separated from the rest of the group. Now that night was settling, she was reminded why she hated being alone in this era. There actually were monsters that hid in the dark, waiting for the chance to pounce.

Many hours passed and found it impossible to sleep. Her power had grown immensely and she could sense auras as far as a couple miles away, and if the power was large she could sense it as far as five miles. As the moon near the zenith Kagome noted a strong aura drawing closer to her camp before it suddenly vanished.

Aware that it could probably sense her, she put up another barrier and waited, watching the shadows created by the circle of trees around her. After awhile she thought she saw something move and her bow rose into position as she waited for any sign of being attacked.

A twig snapped behind her and she whipped around to face the new possible area of attack. In the corner of her eyes though, she noticed a figure step to her right. She turned her head to face the one and only Sesshomaru. A smile found its way to her head before she rushed forward to wrap her arms around his chest.

"What are you doing here?" she asked pulling away only far enough to look up to the stoic male.

He said nothing, he didn't move to return the hug, but Kagome didn't move.

"Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru ran into the half-breed. You weren't there so this Sesshomaru thought it would be best to track you."

Kagome's grin widened. "You were worried about me?"

"Hn," he concluded.

"Does that mean you will be staying the night with me?"

"Seeing as you are incapable of carrying for yourself, this Sesshomaru will see to your safety."

There time alone was rare and precious the Kagome. She took the pale, striped hand into hers and led the inu to a tree to sit against. As he settled, the miko sat down, using the inu's arm as a pillow.

"The moon is beautiful tonight," she mumbled, "That cloud just over it kind of looks like a cow jumping." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru after hearing a soft sound. "Did you just laugh?"

Golden eyes preyed upon hers for a moment. "Koi, you are a mystery to this Sesshomaru. A mystery that is impossible to solve. You're independent, caring, protective, stubborn, loving, and a joy to be around. However, you are very much like a child."

Kagome stilled, she had been with Sesshomaru for nearly a year now and never had he called her as he did now.

"Koi?" she whispered.

Sesshomaru said nothing more, simply stared at the woman watching him.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	3. Mysterious Egg

Theme: Duck, Duck, Goose

100 words minimum: 472 words used

* * *

Mysterious Egg

She could sense it; there was a powerful form around somewhere. More importantly the aura was familiar and she knew that if she wanted anywhere to runaway to then it was to him. Not because of the man in particular, but because of the company he kept. As soon as she burst through the bushes to the small clearing beside the river's shallow bank, the miko knew she had made it.

"Kagome!" Rin exclaimed suddenly.

The young woman waited, standing still until after Rin had hugged and then released her. Kagome looked around, noting that Ah-Un was near the fire where the young girl would sleep. Then there was Jaken, who was waddling away into the woods, she was sure Sesshomaru had sent him for firewood. On the outskirts of the camp sat Sesshomaru against a tree.

As her attention returned to the young girl, Kagome noticed that there was something white and round in the small hands.

"What is that you have Rin?"

"An egg," she explained, holding her hands together to create a pocket for the egg so that Kagome could see. "I found it when I went swimming."

"Oh… well you know the eggs mommy and daddy are probably worried. Maybe we should put it back," Kagome said.

Rin seemed to think about it. She looked at the egg and then to Kagome before giving her a smile. "You're right… I don't want the mommy or daddy to miss him or her."

"So where did you get it."

"On the other side, over there in the bushes," Rin pointed to the opposite bank.

Sighing in defeat, because there was no way she was going to send Rin in the water while it was getting so late and starting to get cold, Kagome held out her hand to take the egg from the little one. Slowly the miko made her way into the water and waded to the other side. Shivering from the cold water, and the nipping wind, Kagome began to search for a nest. It took a bit of time, and direction from Rin, but she located the resting place at long last.

Back on the other side of the bank Kagome rushed to her pack to find a change of clothing. She changed in the woods and found a spot beside the fire wrapped in her blanket. Rin joined her and they took up a conversation about the egg.

"What kind of egg was that Kagome?"

"Well, I would guess a duck."

"A duck," Run copied.

"Goose," a voice interrupted.

Both women turned towards Sesshomaru and then looked at each other. Kagome laughed, Rin watched her not realizing what cased Kagome's fit of giggles. After a moment the miko calmed down. She spent the rest of the night entertaining Rin and forgetting all about her earlier troubles.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


	4. Invisible

A this point small challenges are the easiest thing for me to complete. I have exams and finals so my time is really limited and what time I do have I use as stress relief. So I am working on my other stories but they take a little bit more time since I don't have enough time to dedicate to them. I apologize ahead of time for any delays. But here is another little drabble to hold you off… hopefully, and Thursday I will probably update Encounters in Small Meetings and Chemical Reaction.

Theme: Peek-a-Boo

100 word minimum: 346 words used

* * *

Invisible

His eyes watched as the young pup faded away. The outline of his figure became transparent, followed by the centre of his body. Sesshomaru growled as his pup disappeared completely. He couldn't explain what happened, or how it even possible things had come to be this way. But he was certain of one thing. His mate would kill him if he didn't find a way to return their pup back.

"Kai," Sesshomaru spoke out to the area he could barely feel his pup from. "Did you eat anything strange?"

"No father," he replied from the bed.

"Did you leave the castle walls this morning?"

"No."

"What have you done today?"

"I took a bath after I woke up."

Figuring that was where they would start, Sesshomaru headed out of the double doors, hoping his son would follow. Of course the young pup took off when he felt his mother's aura returning to the castle. Sesshomaru hurried to try and locate his heir, but the pup found Kagome first, and he could see the crease in the kimono where he was hugging her tightly around the waist.

"Sesshomaru what's going on? Why can't I see Kai? What did you do?"

The inu thought silence would be his best defence. However, Kagome's anger rose as she began to panic. Kai noted the way his mother was fretting and as he tried to calm her with telling her he was fine, his form began to return to normal.

"Mama, I'm fine. I promise. It wasn't father's fault."

Kagome's gaze fell upon the young inu pup and when she saw his figure returning she hugged him tightly. Later that night she turned to Sesshomaru and they contemplated what it was that had cause the slight disturbance of their son's physical form. Sesshomaru suggest a spell. Kagome believe it was something he had gotten into.

Meanwhile Kai sat in his bed smiling over the way he had gotten his father and mother to forget that they were mad with each other before his mother had left to help a locate village.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


End file.
